Telling the Truth
by orsinoslady
Summary: Another way the truth about Viola comes out. Chp. 6 up!
1. Telling the Truth

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _She's the Man_, only the movie and the ideas that come out of my head.

**A/N**: Just to let you know, in the beginning, when I refer to Viola, she is dressed as Sebastian. Then all is revealed and she's a girl again.

Viola walked into her dorm room and saw Duke sitting at his desk. "Hey man, English is looking for you."

Duke nodded that he had heard her, but kept doing him work. She fell back onto her bed, glad the day was almost over and that she would be playing against Cornwall tomorrow. She looked forward to seeing the look on Justin's face when Illyria beat them. Viola rolled off the bed and got her school stuff. She figured she needed to do some homework tonight so she didn't have to worry about it after the game.

Just as she was settling in and about to start on Biology, there was a knock at the door. Viola and Duke looked at each other, wanting the other person to get it. Duke just shrugged and went to open the door. He opened it and couldn't believe what he saw on the other side, someone that looked exactly like Sebastian (remember, that's Viola). Duke slowly backed away from the door and the real Sebastian walked in. Viola turned around in her chair and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, not thinking about Duke still being in the room.

"Uh, I was about to ask you the same question," was Sebastian's reply.

Duke looked really confused. He looked at Viola and said, "I thought your twin was a sister."

The real Sebastian looked at him and said, "I do have a sister."

Duke looked incredibly confused since the guy he didn't know just answered for him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sebastian Hastings," he told Duke.

"No you're not. He is," Duke told him, pointing to Viola.

Before this conversation could go any farther, Sebastian could hear Monique coming down the hall yelling for him. He looked at Viola and she shrugged. Viola jumped up, went to Sebastian's closet opened the door and before she went into it, said, "I broke up with her for you while I was you. If she sees me, she'll know."

After she said that, she closed the door with a bang. Sebastian looked at Duke, who looked back at him in utter confusion. "I'm as lost as you are," Duke told Sebastian. The next thing they knew, Monique was banging on the door and demanding Sebastian open up. Sebastian opened the door and looked at Monique.

"You have a lot of explaining to do," Monique said. "I got your message about you being in London for the past two weeks."

"You did?" Sebastian asked her slowly. "Are you sure you heard right?"

Monique looked at him and couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I know Viola has been impersonating you Sebastian."

"No, she hasn't. I've been here. I just said that to be mean," Sebastian told her. He could tell that it sounded a little empty, but since Monique was a little dim, she took it anyways.

"Well, okay. Now, we need to talk about our relationship," she started.

"It's over Monique," Sebastian said, turning away from her.

She couldn't believe it was happening again. Just as she was about to go after Sebastian, Duke, who had been standing beside him the whole time, took Monique and practically threw her out the door and slammed it behind her.

Duke then turned to Sebastian questioningly. "Okay, so what is going on here?"

Viola came out of the closet and said, "It's my fault. I wanted to prove to everyone that I could play on a boy's team." Viola then went on to explain to Sebastian and Duke why she had done what she had done. About the Cornwall girl's team being cut and why she broke up with Justin. After she finished telling them everything, she took her fake hair off.

Duke looked like he wanted to die. He couldn't believe that he had been living with a girl for the past two weeks. "I'm sorry I had to lie to you Duke. I was planning on telling you tomorrow after our game."

"You know," Duke started, "this explains a lot about the way you act. You always seemed a little feminine and now I know why. And, now I understand why you want to beat Cornwall so badly. Don't worry, I'll make sure we beat them."

Sebastian still looked lost. "I can't believe you would pretend to be me. Who helped you do this?"

Viola smiled and said, "Paul, Yvonne, and Kia."

A look of realization crossed Duke's face. "What, weren't those the names of those two girls that were hanging all over you?"

Viola blushed and nodded her head, ashamed that she had to resort to using her friends to make herself popular. "That's a little freaky," Duke said.

Sebastian laughed at the thought of Viola having to act like a guy and hit on her two best friends. "I wish I had been here to see that!"

"Well, that' not the only thing that happened," Viola told him. "That was also the day I broke up with Monique."

"You know, that explains a lot," Sebastian told her.

All of a sudden, Viola and Sebastian heard the door slam. They both turned to see where Duke was. He wasn't in the room and they figured it was him that had left. Viola looked at Sebastian and said, "I think I might need to go talk to him."

With that, Viola left in search of Duke.


	2. Accepting Things

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything besides the DVD for this movie.

Viola walked out of Sebastian's and Duke's dorm room to go look for Duke. The only problem was she didn't really know where he would go. She thought maybe he would go to Andrew and Toby's room, so she knocked on their door and waited for it to open. When it did, there was a big look of surprise on both their faces.

"Hey, I was wondering if you knew where Duke was," Viola said, remembering not to say their names since they didn't know her.

"He should be in his room, which is next door," Toby said, confused that a girl would be looking for Duke.

"He's not there, I just checked."

"Well, he might be at the soccer field," Andrew chipped in, with an even funnier look on his face than Toby's because he knew how Duke was with girls. He was wondering what Duke had done to actually get a girl that looked like Viola to talk to him.

"Thanks. I'll go down there and check."

She turned and started back down the hall. She could feel Andrew and Toby watching her as she walked away. She couldn't believe how surprised they were. When she got outside the dorm, she started to jog towards the field, hoping that was where Duke was.

When she got to the field, she slowed into a walk. When she got to the side line she saw that Duke was on the field dribbling the ball around. She slowly walked up to where he was and waited for him to acknowledge her. She knew that he knew she was there because he had glanced up when she started toward him. Although, it seemed he would never say anything to her. When she was about to say something to him, he said, "Sorry I just left the room like I did."

"It's okay. I understand that you might need some time to think about it. I can leave if you want me to."

"No, you don't have to leave. I was just a little surprised."

Viola nodded that she understood. Then she asked him, "Are you going to tell Dinkelage?"

"No, I now understand why you wanted to play so bad. I'll make sure you play the game."

"Thanks Duke. That means a lot to me."

Duke asked her if she wanted to kick the ball around with him for a little while and she said that she did. They ended up kicking the ball around for a little while and then walking back to his dorm room together. He told her that she could stay in their room and sleep in his bed since she was going to play tomorrow. Viola thanked him and then said that after the game the next day she planned on telling everyone on the soccer team that she was a girl. Then she would try and see if Dinkelage would let her stay on the team, then she would try to convince Gold to let her come to Illyria to play.

So, Viola went to bed that night happy with the thought that she would be playing in the game tomorrow and that she just might end up with Duke in the end.


	3. The Game

**Disclaimer**: As usual, I don't own anything related to the movie except the DVD.

Viola awoke the next morning in a better mode than she had been in in a while. She had finally told the truth to Duke, even if it was unintentional. She just had a good feeling about the day. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Her eyes first landed on Sebastian who was on his bed sleeping. Then, she saw Duke propped up on the bench. He looked incredibly uncomfortable sitting there sleeping. She hoped that he didn't wake up with a crick in his neck.

She rolled over and looked at the clock. The alarm would go off in a few minutes. She figured she better get changed real quick and get everything in place before Andrew and Toby came and knocked on the door looking for her and Duke. So, she quietly got out of bed and got her uniform together and got her wig. She opened Sebastian's closet door and closed it behind her. She changed and made sure her binding was in place and stepped back into the room. As soon as she stepped out of the closet, she was startled by Duke saying, "I was wondering where you had gone."

Viola barely stifled a scream. She turned around and looked at him. "I had to change. I didn't want one of you two to wake up and see me changing."

Duke looked like he understood the logic behind that and just shrugged. "So, how did you sleep?" she asked him, getting her wig and sideburns together.

"Okay I guess. My neck hurts a little."

"Do you want me to rub it?" she asked him, not quick sure what he would say to her.

He looked like he might say no, but then he said, "If you wouldn't mind, that would be great."

She walked over to him and gently started to rub his shoulders. She could feel him start to relax into her hands after a few moments. By the time she finished, he looked like he might fall right back to sleep. She stepped back and turned around to find her brother watching the two of them.

"When did you wake up?" she asked him. She walked over to the mirror on the closet door to put her wig on.

"A few minutes ago," he told her while he watched her get her hair up so she could put her wig on. And, Sebastian wasn't the only one watching her put her wig on. Duke was watching her very intently, not quite believing the transformation that Viola was going through. He couldn't believe that he had believed she was a girl. Now that he knew the truth, he could definitely see the many feminine things she had done in the two weeks she had known him.

Once she had everything in place, she went and sat down on Duke's bed. Duke then snapped out of the stupor he had been in. He got his uniform together and his things for the shower and went out the door to get ready. Once Duke walked out of the room, Sebastian turned to her and immediately asked, "How much do you like him?"

"What, I don't like him," she told him, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Come on, Vi. I know you. You definitely like him."

Viola shrugged. She didn't really want to talk to Sebastian about her feelings for Duke. Basically, she didn't want to tell Sebastian her feelings and then have everything go wrong that afternoon after the game because that would mean they wouldn't see each other. It looked like Sebastian was going to question her farther, but Duke walked into the room and he dutifully shut his mouth. Duke asked her if she was ready to head down to the field. She nodded that she was and told Sebastian she would see him after the game when she revealed the truth.

Her and Duke walked down to the field in silence. They were both concentrating on the game, but for very different reasons. Since Duke knew she was a girl, he was worried that she might get hurt. He had to keep reminding himself that no one else knew it but him and her brother. Viola was thinking about how great it would be when she beat Cornwall, even if she was dressed as a guy. If she was allowed to stay at Illyria then it would eventually reach them that it had been her and not her brother that had helped Illyria win.

They were the first ones in the locker room. But, they weren't alone for long. Andrew and Toby were the first one's to walk in. They said hey to Viola, who was Sebastian, and walked right over to Duke.

"Hey, man, this girl was looking for you last night," Andrew told him. Viola turned to look at him. She noticed that Duke was looking at her, but quickly looked back at Andrew and Toby.

"Yeah, and, she was hot!" Toby added. Viola stifled a laugh. She couldn't wait to see the looks on their faces once they found out they had said all this in front of her. Andrew and Toby continued to talk about her assets while Duke tried to get them to stop. He didn't think Viola should have to listen to them rate how hot she was, although she had listened to them rate other girls before.

Slowly the other players filed into the locker room to get ready for the game. Then the coach walked in to give them the before game talk. Viola listened and tried to think of how he and the rest of the team would react once they found the truth out. But, she had to forget about after the game and concentrate on winning the game before she could come clean.

After the coach gave his prep talk, she followed everyone onto the field. If Duke hadn't known that she was a girl, he would have thought she was a really good guy. But, since he knew the truth, he was really impressed with how well she played. He was still concerned about her getting hurt, but he had nothing to worry about. She wasn't scared to bump guys off of her and slide tackle them to get the ball.

The game was very good. It was tied till the last 45 seconds of play. Viola had the ball and was dribbling into the box around the goal when a guy from Cornwall came up and tackled her. Since it was the penalty zone, a penalty kick was rewarded. A lot of hope rested on her shoulders. If she made this, it meant that Illyria would most likely win. She went to the kick the ball and watched as it soared through the air. Justin just barely deflected it out of the goal. But, Duke was close enough to head it back to Viola, who was able to bicycle kick it into the goal.

Once she scored, the stadium erupted. Cornwall knew they had lost and Illyria knew they had won. Illyria's team ran up to her and picked her up. It seemed like there was going to be a lot of celebrating. She was so happy that she had been able to play at Illyria that even if she wasn't able to stay she would be able to think back on this game and remember what it was like to win against Justin on a guy's team.

When they got to the locker room, Dinkelage called for silence. "That was a good game today lads. It made me proud to be your coach. The game ball goes to Sebastian Hastings. Congrats boy!"

Viola accepted the ball from the coach and smiled while she got some slaps on the back. When Duke got to her, he looked at her asking if she wanted to do it now. She nodded that she did. Duke whistled to get everyone's attention. "Guys, before you get undressed, Sebastian has an announcement to make."


	4. Coming Out

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything with this movie besides the DVD.

After Duke made his announcement, it got really quiet in the locker room. They all turned to look at Viola, who was Sebastian to them. She smiled, feeling a little uneasy with the whole situation. Duke nudged her and she stepped forward.

"Hey, guys," she started, sounding awkward because she was talking in her regular voice. A few of the guys looked confused because they couldn't figure out why her voice had changed.

"Um, my big announcement is that I have been lying to you the entire time that you have known me."

Everyone stared at her, not really understanding why she was doing this when they should be celebrating their victory over Cornwall.

"My name is not Sebastian," Viola started. But, before she could continue, Andrew said, "So, you lied to us about your name? So what?"

"That's not all. I also lied about my gender."

"You mean you're a transvestite?" Toby asked, looking disgusted.

Viola looked ready to kill them. "No, I'm not a transvestite!" She then went on to start taking her wig and fake hair off while explaining why she had done what she did. The team didn't really get it until she pulled the wig off and her hair fell out.

It was so silent, you could have heard a pin drop. Toby was the first to speak up, "So, you've been a girl this whole time?"

Viola nodded yes and waited to see what everyone's reaction would be. Suddenly Andrew freaked out. "Oh, my God!"

Everyone looked at him, not quite sure why he was having a spaz attack.

"This entire time I've been trying to find out if your sister is hot and you've been your sister all along!"

Viola slowly nodded yes, not quite sure what he meant by that. Andrew looked like he would pass out from shock, but thankfully he didn't. After a few more seconds of silence Toby came up to her and wrapped her in a hug. "Just because you're a girl doesn't mean that you shouldn't be congratulated on an awesome game."

Viola was happy that at least one other guy saw what Duke saw, which was an awesome soccer player. Slowly the other guys on the team came up to her and shook her hand, congratulating her. Andrew was the last one to come up to her. She stuck out her hand, but it was ignored because he pulled her into a hug and lifted her off the ground. He whispered in her ear, "Sorry about all the times I asked about you. But, do you have any hot friends?"

Viola laughed while he set her on the ground. He patted her on the shoulder and then went to get his stuff for a shower. She figured she better get her stuff and go to the girls locker room so she wasn't more embarrassed by everything that she had seen.

But, before she could get out of the locker room, Dinkelage stopped her. "You played a good game, Viola. If you want it, there is still a spot for you on this team."

Viola told him she would love to stay and play for Illyria. Dinkelage then told her that he would go and talk to Gold immediately about transferring her. Viola then went ahead and went into the girls locker room. She enjoyed her shower so much that she stayed a little longer than she usually did. By the time she got out, the rest of the team had left, except for one person, Duke.

She smiled as he walked towards her. "Would you like me to walk you back to the dorm room? Where you will not be staying anymore?"

She nodded that she did and they started back to her old dorm.


	5. Making a Date

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything besides the DVD.

**A/N**: Sorry it's taken so much time to update. Just finished my first week of college and it was hectic. So, here's an update and hope you like it!

When Viola and Duke got back to the dorm room, Sebastian, Andrew, Toby, and Olivia were already there waiting.

"I have to say, I'm surprised Viola," Olivia said, looking sheepish.

"Sorry I had to lie to you," Viola told her, not quite meeting her in the eye.

Olivia shrugged and said, "I understand why you did."

An uncomfortable silence filled the room while everyone tried to think of something to say but not sure if it would be appropriate it they did say something. Finally Sebastian spoke up and said, "Great game, Vi. I always knew you would end up better than Justin."

"Thanks, Sebastian," Viola said, reddening a little.

Once Sebastian opened up the floor to soccer, the conversation started to flow a little easier. Andrew and Toby talked about how good she was and basically recapped the entire game for everyone, even though they were all there.

After about an hour of talking, Viola stood up and grabbed the few things that were actually hers. "Well, I guess I better be heading back to the hell hole that is known as my mother's house."

Everyone laughed, except for Sebastian. "She's not that bad Vi."

Sebastian knew why she didn't like their mother, because of the entire debutante thing, but Viola sometimes blew things out of proportion. Viola just shrugged and hugged him before she went to the door. She pulled it open and pulled it shut behind her. But, she didn't hear it shut. She turned around to see what was wrong and saw that Duke had walked out behind her.

Duke looked a little sheepish and shrugged. "I hope you don't mind, but I wanted to walk you down to the front of school."

"That's all right," Viola told him, smiling.

They started down the hall, not really talking to each other. They were happy to just stand next to each other. When they got outside the dorm, Duke turned to Viola and asked her, "Will I ever see you again, except when you come to visit your brother?"

"I guess we'll see each other, but who knows," Viola told him.

They walked a little longer in silence and then Duke completely stopped and said, "Can I ask you a question?"

Viola stopped and turned to look at him. "Sure, you can ask me a question."

Once Viola said that, she noticed that Duke seemed to be a little uncomfortable about something. He looked a little pink and was rubbing his neck and not looking at her. "Duke?" Viola asked, unsure of what he problem was.

"ViolawillyougowithmetoCesario'stomorrownight?" he asked, all in one breath.

Viola looked at him weird, trying to process what he had just said. After a few minutes of thinking, she figured out what he said. She broke into a smile and nodded that she would like to go with him. Before she answered, he had looked a little worried about her silence. He thought it might mean that she didn't like him that way. But, once she answered him, he looked very relieved.

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 7:30."

After the plans had been made, they made their way to the front of the school where a cab was waiting to take Viola home. She waved goodbye and got into the car. Duke watched her drive away, the happiest man on Earth. As he walked back to the dorm, he couldn't believe his wonderful good luck.


	6. Awkward Timing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything besides the DVD.

The next day Viola kept getting calls from Yvonne, Kia, and Paul. They all wanted to know what had happened after she revealed who she really was. She just told them that she had seen Sebastian and talked to some of the guys. She didn't really want to tell them about her date with Duke just yet. She wanted to keep that quiet until something that needed to be told was told.

She decided to stay home and not try and do anything. She knew if she left that someone would find her and ask her to explain what had been going on. Her phone rang again and she sighed in disgust. She yanked it open and said, "I told you-"

But she was cut short by Duke's voice saying, "You told me what?"

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Didn't sound like someone you liked very much."

Viola laughed and told him about having to field phone calls from her friends. He asked her why she didn't want to talk them and she explained that she didn't want to experience any ridicule because of it being in the middle of the soccer season and everything.

After the reasons for secrecy were cleared up, Duke asked Viola, "Do you want to come to my dorm room? Your brother is off somewhere with Olivia."

"I knew he moved fast, but I didn't think he moved that fast."

"I think it was more Olivia than him, but don't try to avoid the question."

"I don't know," Viola started. "I might have to do some debutante things."

"You know you don't want to do them," Duke said, not believing what she was saying for a moment.

"I would love to come over. I'll be there in a little while."

Once they hung up, Viola called a cab and climbed out her window. She didn't want her mother to know she was gone or to see her go and try to make her stay at the house. Viola slowly made her way down the side of her house and hit the grass. She didn't move to make sure her mother didn't see her and come running to stop her. When her mother didn't come out, Viola got up and walked down the front walk to the road. The cab was already there waiting for her and she climbed in. She told the driver to take her to Illyria and she settled back for the length of the car ride.

--------------------------------------------------------

After Duke got off the phone with Viola, he got incredibly nervous. He liked her a lot and after the date they had the night before, he liked her even more. She was the only girl he had ever been around that he wasn't nervous to talk to. He started to pick up the room. When she had been Sebastian, it didn't bother him to be messy, but now that he knew she was a girl and not a boy, he didn't want her to think he was a pig.

He finished getting his clothes put away and was looking to see if anything else needed to be done when there was a soft knock at the door. He smiled and walked over to the door, ready to see Viola. He opened it and pulled her into the room.

"Wow, I didn't think you wanted to see me that much," Viola said, laughing a little as she tried to catch her balance.

"Sorry," Duke said, reaching a hand out to steady her. "I didn't mean to harm you."

Once she regained her balance, he didn't move his hand, but it seemed that Viola didn't really mind that much. She smiled and moved away to sit on Sebastian's bed. Duke cringed inwardly and was about to go sit on his bed when he thought about Andrew and Toby being next door. He turned around and locked the door so they wouldn't be able to get in. Viola looked at him questioningly and said, "So I guess this is where you rape me."

Duke looked confused and then said, "No…I…um…Andrew and Toby…curiosity."

Viola tried to repress a smile, but couldn't stop the smile from coming through. "I was joking."

Duke looked relieved. "So, I know we have a date for later tonight, but I was wondering if you wanted to maybe start it early or just tell me what you wanted to do."

Viola watched as he walked over to his bed and plopped down. "I don't really care. Anything is fine with me."

Duke shook his head, but didn't say anything. They sat there in silence for a little while, not even looking at each other. Viola was getting a little uncomfortable with the silence, so she stood up and moved over to sit next to Duke on his bed. He looked at her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done after I told you the truth."

Viola leaned over and lightly brushed her lips against his. She pulled back after the brush to judge his reaction, but she didn't get a chance to look at his face because he pulled her back to him. This time, the kiss was deeper and more intense. Duke's hands ran up the back of her neck and he intertwined them into her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

It somehow worked out that Viola ended up in his lap, straddling his hips. Slowly Duke lay back on the bed with Viola on top of him. The entire time Viola and Duke were locked in an intense lip lock. Duke rolled over so that Viola was underneath him. Viola pressed her body up to his, wanting to get closer but not being able to. Duke was in the process of running his hand up the back of Viola's shirt when someone inserted a key into the lock. Neither of them heard the lock turn or the door open. They didn't even hear the gasp until Sebastian's voice broke through the haze that had formed in their minds when he said, "Oh, my God! Viola, this is something I don't want to see!"

Duke and Viola broke apart with an audible noise and looked at Sebastian sheepishly. Sebastian had a look of disgust on his face and he looked even more disgusted when he saw that neither of them made a move to get out of the position they were in. Olivia was standing behind Sebastian trying to hide her smile. She grabbed his arm and tugged him saying she wanted him to come back to her dorm room to look at something. Sebastian took one last look at them and shook his head as he shut the door.

Duke and Viola looked at each other and laughed. It was an awkward moment, but it was still funny. Since the moment had been broken, Duke got up off Viola and helped her up. "Well, do you want to catch an early movie then go to Cesario's for dinner?"

Viola nodded that it was okay with her and they headed out of the room hand in hand.


	7. A Surprising Day

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own any rights…

**A/N:** I'm going to try and finish this story in another chapter or two because I feel bad for not updating in such a long time. So, I'm sorry if it's not my best work ever.

Viola and Duke's date that night went wonderfully. In fact, it went so well that they were expecting something bad to happen. Like Justin jumping out of the shadows to accost them to something. But, it didn't happen. It went off without a hitch.

Duke drove Viola home and walked her to the door, where they both proceeded to feel a little awkward. Even though they had made out earlier in the day, it was something different to be on the girl's front porch saying good night.

Eventually Viola and Duke looked at each other in understanding and met for a kiss halfway. It wasn't a deeply passionate kiss, but they could each tell how much the other person cared for them. Duke smiled down at her and said that he would call her when he got back to the room.

Viola walked into her house and was greeted by the sight of her mother standing there with a look that could kill on her face. Viola was immediately on her guard.

"Where have you been, young lady?" her mother asked shrilly.

"I had a date with Duke," she said, edging her way to the stairs.

Viola's mother then proceeded to say that she shouldn't be seeing other guys when she already had Justin and on and on. Viola just tuned her out and when she saw an opening, she told her mother that Duke was going with her to the debutante ball. That shut her mother up immediately.

She got this look on her face that showed her excitement. It was like Justin had never existed and she started to chatter about the ball and asked what he was like. Viola stopped her mother and said that the next day she would tell her everything, but at the moment she was really tired and wanted to get some sleep, especially since she would be facing Cornwall the next day for the first day of school.

"What are you talking about?" her mother asked her. "You're going to Illyria."

"No I'm not, Sebastian is," Viola said, a little confused.

"Oh, I must not have told you. You're going to Illyria now. The principal called today and said that he had worked out all the details and that you would move in tomorrow and the next day. Apparently you're rooming with Olivia Lennox."

Viola smiled and let a whoop out. She was so excited. She couldn't wait for Duke to call so she could tell him. She made her way to her room and fell onto her bed. She was immensely happy. She sat there pondering how to tell Duke and decided that she would wait to tell him. She wanted to surprise him the next day at school.

After he called, she changed into her PJ's and fell into a wonderful sleep, dreaming of what the next day might be like.

---------------------------------------------

It turned out the next day was better than expected. She met Olivia again the next morning and she helped her get some of her things in the room before their first class, which happened to be Biology. Viola couldn't wait to get there because she knew Duke had the class as well.

The look on Duke's face when she walked in was priceless. His mouth hung open and he couldn't get a sentence out when she walked over and sat down next to him. Before she could explain to him, Sebastian came over and said their mother had called and told him to look out for her the next day.

"You mean you're coming here now?" Duke managed to get out.

"Yes. I'm not going anywhere, no matter how you may want me to do otherwise," Viola assured him as class started.

This meant that the year was going to be even better than Duke had imagined because the girl that he was in love with was going to the same school he was. He didn't think anything could get any better. He looked forward to seeing what it had in store, as did everyone else.

**A/N:** I feel like this may be a somewhat lame ending, but it's the best I could do. I really am trying to finish them up, so I'm sorry if it wasn't or isn't the best in the world.


End file.
